


the world is gonna roll me

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Connor makes a tradition of chirping PK at the all star game. PK notices.





	the world is gonna roll me

“Do you need a whole year to come up with a new chirp, or are you just saving the best ones?” PK seemed sincere, but Connor felt defensive as soon as he said it.

“Look, sorry about the slashing comment, it was out of line, I should know better.” Maybe that would be enough. PK shook his head, though.

“I don’t mind that, I just want to know if you actually want to talk to me, McJesus.”

“Don’t call me that,” Connor said, knowing it was a useless argument. It always was. He didn’t want to think too hard about just how much he wanted to talk to PK. Or do other things. _Not thinking about it_ , he reminded himself.

PK shrugged, looking totally unbothered by the whole thing. “Whatever you say, Cap. I’m just sayin’, it feels a little like pigtail pulling.”

That’s exactly what it was. Connor tried very hard not to look like he was agreeing while desperately trying to come up with another explanation. PK must have taken pity on him, because he said, “Not that I’m opposed, I just wanna make sure we’re clear here.”

Wait. Not opposed? “How not opposed?” Connor asked, and PK’s answering grin told him all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> last year, connor chirped PK about no one seeing his suits if they walked directly into the arena like in the new oilers arena. this year, it was about scoring being up because of slashing penalties getting called more.


End file.
